


Пурпурный ирис

by mariaw88



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Vikings, First Time, Knotting, Love/Hate, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance, Scandinavian myths, Twins, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaw88/pseuds/mariaw88
Summary: Близнецам Бэгилю и Бэкхёну, сыновьям конунга Валя и Хлив, двадцать два — самый возраст для вступления в брак. На турнир, созданный для поиска достойного жениха достаточно гордому и независимому омеге, Бэкхёну, приезжают завоеватели, прославленные за пределами своих земель, двадцатишестилетние Чанлейв и Чанёль, сыновья ярла Бьёрна и Эрны. Во время турнира Бэкхёну ненароком открывается секрет одного из этих бравых воинов. И грех не воспользоваться им в своих интересах.





	Пурпурный ирис

**Author's Note:**

> Из-за отсутствия читательской заинтересованности я не вижу смысла продолжать писать эту работу, поэтому она "замораживается".
> 
> Ирис иначе называют «сабельным цветком» или «мечом-лилией». Это цветок турниров и воинов. 
> 
> Это омегаверсное Волки—АУ. 
> 
> Никакого группового секса в работе не предвидется. 
> 
> Всё-таки отнесла эту работу к историческим эпохам, несмотря на всевозможные отклонения от временных рамок упомянутых устоев, ритуалов, одежды, государственного устроя и усадьб викингов. 
> 
> Турниров, описанных в этой истории, тоже не существовало в подобном виде. Это уже фантазия автора :3 Любые непонятные слова, очень прошу, спрашивать под работой или хотя бы попытаться поискать их самим прежде, чем указывать в ПБ. Заранее благодарю ♥
> 
> Конунги — жители средневековой Скандинавии, родственники которых по материнской или отцовской линии были королями. Короли малых земель.  
> Ярлы — независимые правители, имеющие свои угодья и земли, племенные вожди, при этом верны и присягают на верность королю страны.  
> __________
> 
> Публикация на посторонних сайтах и распространение скачанных файлов категорически запрещены.

 

**«Когда отправился  
** смелый герой  
сватать меня,  
тогда доказал он,  
что не по-вашему  
клятве он верен  
той, что давал  
юному конунгу:  
меч положил,  
убранный золотом,  
конунг великий  
меж нами на ложе, —  
был клинок  
в огне закален,  
капли яда  
таил он в себе…»  
(отрывок из песни о Сигурде) 

  
  
**Начало IX века н.э.  
**   
Завернутый в шкуры, пропахнувшие мускусом кожи и дымом костров, он стоял по колено в снегу и окидывал взглядом вершину горы. Его ресницы в инее ломано изгибались и на переносице образовывалось несколько складочек, знаменующих недовольство из-за ниспадающих с небес крупных хлопьев снега занавеса снегопада. Ещё два дня пути, и он вновь на землях, хранящих в его памяти сумбурные и размывчатые воспоминания из времён, когда он был совсем юнцом, оставленным в чужом крае, чтобы вырасти бесстрашным воином с нерушимыми устоями и ценностями своего народа. Столь длительный и нелёгкий путь должен окупиться сполна лицами знакомых ему, возможно, смутно, людей. Многих он уже позабыл и, возможно, не узнает при встрече спустя десять зим, проведённых в дальних плаваньях и посвящённых защите своего хутора*, усадьбы со скотом и родовой общине.  
  
Рядом с ним сидел, подрагивая, волк, чьи глаза светились изумрудами, а шкура на холодном солнце сверкала серебром. Он — самое дорогое, что осталось у бонда. Его соратник, спутник. Его кровь. Его младший брат.  
  
— Холода пройдут, мой друг, — почесал за ухом рычащее при этом животное мужчина. — Там у равнины проснулась весна.  


***

  
  
Северные земли отличались лютыми морозами даже в период гои**. Чанёль привык смиренно преклоняться перед холодами. Несмотря на снегопады и меланхолию морозных дней, эта половина года дарила прекраснейшее из явлений — волны жёлто-зелёного сияния в сумерках. Если верить легендам, то человек, задавший терзающий душу вопрос, поднимая взор на небо с сиянием, мог получить на него ответ. Именно поэтому на Севере эту волшебную красоту природы называли «светом, который можно услышать». Южане же придерживались поверья, что так блестели доспехи воюющих валькирий, охраняющих врата в царство Одина. Какая бы из легенд ни была правдивой, Чанёль не мог не восхититься загадочным светом, взирая на небо и пытаясь своими молитвами достучаться до Великих. Услышал ли кто-нибудь его просьбы? Пока что он не был способен дать ответ, затерянный в снегах и потоках морей.  
  
Южный город Берген располагался возле склонов гор рядом с витиеватой узкой речушкой земель Бохуслана***.  
  
Чанёль и Чанлейв с детства отличались своим высоким ростом. Они возвышались над своими сверстниками, словно уже тогда твердя о том, что перед ними будущие великие воины и завоеватели. Без тех слухов и легенд, что ходят по стране, они приводят в восхищение и вызывают опасение. Бороду они отращивать не захотели, как бы их отец ни намекал, что это прибавило бы им солидности. Но если братьев природа наделила красотой, то они не собираются скрывать её. Особенно, когда видели реакцию молодых незамужних омег. Нередко они заплетали тонкие косички справа и слева от лица, чтобы волосы не прикрывали обзор и не мешали во время битвы. Близнецы похожи, но одновременно отличаются. Не только характерами. У Чанёля — тёмно-каштановые, с бордовым отливом, немного волнистые волосы, спадающие до лопаток. И он с завистью поглядывал на пепельно-белокурые, собранные на затылке кожаной лентой волосы брата. В их землях красивыми считались исключительно светлокожие и светловолосые. Чанёль не отличался ни тем, ни другим. Что не скажешь о его брате-близнеце, которому, кажется, и перепала вся «светлая» сторона их родословной.  
  
Путник в компании белоснежного зверя преодолевал непростой путь через глубокие сугробы рыхлого снега. Его дорога оказалась длиннее, чем он рассчитывал. И всё из-за лютых холодов и снегопада, который не давал разглядеть ничего дальше десяти шагов. Зоркий глаз воина оказался как нельзя кстати и оказал хорошую службу до таявших льдов горной речушки. Отец предлагал добираться до Бергена на лошадях, но одного взгляда младшего сына хватило ему, чтобы замолчать и оставить право выбора за своим чадом. Он не понаслышке знал, насколько здраво мыслил Чанёль для своих лет, поэтому редко испытывал тревоги, отпуская его со старшим братом, которому, увы, не перешла данная черта. Чанлейв был менее рассудительным и более вспыльчивым. Но отец одинаково любил каждого своего сына, ведь совершенных людей не существовало, даже боги грешили недостатками.  
  
Приближался месяц посева. На деревьях набухали почки. Насколько же стремительно менялась природа, стоило выйти из просторов холодных ветров Севера и очутиться на Юге страны. Конунг Валь неслучайно выбрал именно этот месяц для турнира и бракосочетания своего драгоценного сына с одним из альф знатного рода. По поверьям здешних мест с приходом Садтида распускаются не только бутоны соцветий, но и пламенные чувства, превращающиеся в вечное пламя любви. Великий Один сделал предложение своей супруге именно в этот период года. И люди стремились приблизиться к божественному, ощутить себя частью магии и небесного Асгарда.  
  
Тропа становилась ровнее и зыбче. Подошва обуви проваливалась в мягкой жиже слякоти и грязи пыльных дорог, на которых под тяжестью груза колёса оставляли глубокие следы с лужами. В отпечатки копыт коней также затекла талая вода. Белый волк издавал недовольное рычание, похожее на ворчание, осторожно ступая по тропе и сетуя на испачканный в грязи мех лап. Видимо, зрелище настолько возмущало и огорчало животное, что вскоре Чанёлю пришлось облачить в свёрнутую под боком и согретую теплом тела длинную синюю мантию обнажённый стан обернувшегося в человека брата, который тихо чертыхался себе под нос и торопливо натягивал одежду, особенно долгожданные башмаки из мягкой кожи, которые тут же темнели от слякоти. Всё лучше, чем пачкать светлый мех. Чанлейв лихо постанывал. Кости болели и ныли после обращения. В отличие от Чанёля, ему было тяжело переносить мороз и холода, поэтому ликан предпочитал оставаться в облике зверя.  
  
Братьям пришлось пройти по мосту глубокий ров, вырытый вокруг построенных у берегов моря владений конунга этих земель, Валя, правившего вместе с Хлив, о чьей красоте слагались песни. Чанёль воочию смог убедиться в том, что у здешнего конунга жена была красавицей. Именно тогда, в своё четырнадцатое лето, он начал задумываться о своей паре, какой она должна быть. Но покорила его в первую очередь не красота женщины, а её твёрдый дух, чувство собственного достоинства, здравый, незаурядный ум, правильные мысли, изысканные манеры, доброта сердца. Хлив боги одарили всем из перечисленного, как и её сыновей, если верить речам отца Чанёля, который в отсутствие сыновей на вейцле**** принимал у себя конунга с его сыновьями. Неудивительно, что на турнир за руку их сына-омеги съехались воины не только их земель, но и франки с кельтами, как успел оценить проходящий мимо открытых главных ворот альфа. Он сам пожаловал с братом ради шанса породниться с семейством Валя, хотя они давно уже стали практически родными, пока находились на воспитании дяди Валя. Знавал он сыновей этого вождя. Но в те годы дети мужчины были ещё совсем несуразными задохликами, которые постоянно совали свой любопытный нос куда не следует, пока Чанёль и Чанлейв вместе с остальными одногодками познавали искусство воины. Вскоре к ним присоединился Бэгиль, пока только в качестве молчаливого наблюдателя и слушателя. Но после шестнадцатого праздника огня со дня своего рождения Чанёлю с братом пришлось покинуть земли Валя: они нужны были отцу в родных краях, чтобы помогать ему оберегать границы своих земель. Напоследок Чанлейву подарили меч с высеченными на нём рунами защиты. Он назвал его «Разящим» и оружие не раз спасало ему жизнь на поле битвы. За свои заслуги братья получили приглашение от самого короля страны и поступили в королевский хирд. Там-то Чанёлю и достался подарок за верную службу — карфи, судно, на котором он в течение последних лет совершал морские путешествия. К сожалению, Чанёль не наслаждался красотами чуждых берегов, а вёл купеческое дело, продавал пушнину и украшения, которыми славились их земли, а на вырученные монеты приобретал сырьё для жилищ и еду для народа усадьбы отца, которая по старшинству должна была перейти Чанлейву, когда тот вздумает остепениться. На тинг, состязание за руку сына Валя, он приехал больше в качестве моральной поддержки своего брата. Пока что Чанёль не собирался связываться с омегой. Хотя воин из него был куда удалее и бесстрашнее брата. Он даже смог заручиться дружбой Чонина, сына Токе, с кем долгое время враждовало семейство Бьёрна, отца Чанёля. И именно от него он получил, пожалуй, самый дорогой трофей — меч «Фенрир», которым по легенде был убит сам Один. Версии сказаний о богах от Севера и Юга государства отличались. На землях, в чьих венах текла кровь людей-волков, придерживались мнения, что Фенрир не был животным, а оборотнем, у которого был меч, скованный в Стране вечного огня, Мусспельхейме. До этого ему в подарок на совершеннолетие от Валя достался славный кинжал «Фрейр», названный в честь славного бога плодородия и лета и приносящий победу своему владельцу в любом бою. Возможно, именно поэтому Чанёль ни разу не познал горечи поражения. И поэтому он стал новым героем своей страны. Их с братом-близнецом имена заставляли врагов не смыкать по ночам глаз и быть всегда начеку. Их узнавали, их боялись.  
  
Чанёль вдохнул полной грудью, принюхиваясь и пытаясь уловить витающие в воздухе запахи. Приятного было мало из-за столпотворения приехавших на турнир бравых мужей, которые явно не успели искупнуться хотя бы в протекающей мимо речушке. Возможно, Чанёль с братом пахли не лучше, но их тонкий нюх, в отличие от их потенциальных соперников, не давал привычно отсортировать тонкие еле различимые сладковатые нотки пребывающих в усадьбе омег. Помимо этого, мускусный запах мужской кожи смешивался с запахом дыма от жарившимся с приправами мясом. Крольчатина. Чанёлю было уже тошно от неё. Весь путь приходилось довольствоваться исключительной ей и ягодами, пить талую воду и грызть чёрствую лепёшку. В отличие от остальных, они шли налегке. Позже должно прибыть судно с оружием и рабами. Хорошо бы оно поспело к началу турнира. Выступать против других воинов с одним мечом и щитом, без доспехов — чревато неприятными последствиями, даже для тех, в чьих венах текла кровь волков.  
  
Стоило только вступить на территорию обители Валя, как Чанёль с братом тут же привлекли к себе внимание, возвышаясь над остальными почти на голову. Да, они славно подросли с последнего их визита в усадьбу Валя. Десять праздников огня. Чанёль прятал шит со своим знамением под накидкой из шкуры от обращённых в его сторону любопытных взглядов, когда сопровождающий его брат крепче схватился за привязанный на поясе кошель с монетами и вцепился пальцами в свой меч — воровством местные не отличались, но это не давало права расслабляться и не держать ухо в остро. Несмотря на заботливо припрятанный щит, его цвета попались на глаза прибывшим воинам, которые не сидели в своих усадьбах, много странствовали и знали. В знамении рода Бьёрна с Северных земель преобладали жёлтый и благородно-бардовой, а также серая кожаная оковка. Чанлейв морщился, улавливая своим тонким слухом кажущиеся слишком громкими, словно рой жужжащих пчёл, переговоры воинов за их спинами. Другие участники метали в них взгляды молниями, стоило только западной двери в господский дом распахнуться и явить самого хозяину турнира и этих приморских земель, Валя, рядом с которым по правую руку вышагивали его сыновья.  
  
Близнецы рождались редко, но шутница-судьба решила знатно повеселиться. Жёны давних друзей и соратников Валя и Бьёрна подарили своим супругам близнецов.  
  
Несмотря на то, что молодые люди были одинакового телосложения, роста и имели идентичные черты лица, можно было невооружённым взглядом определить, кто из близнецов омега. Бэкхён сиял на фоне других, как самая яркая звезда на ночном небосклоне, белая голубка среди слетевшихся вокруг воронов. У него была светлая с лёгким золотым отливом кожа. Слегка волнистые светло-русые волосы ниспадали до лопаток, с левой стороны они были заплетены в косу с бледно-бежевой лентой. Чанёль проскользил заинтересованным взглядом вдоль гибкой шеи ниже, подмечая насколько изменился с их последней встречи омега: узкая белая рубаха с низким грудным разрезом, поверх которой был накинут шёлковый плащ, вышитый золотом, с тремя золотыми пуговицами. Чанёль рефлекторно положил руку на свой меховой фалдон, ощутив разницу в статусах: альфа-воин, проводивший долгие годы в сражениях и дальних плаваниях, и омега, выросший в роскоши, заботе и тепле родного дома. Гордо вздёрнутый подбородок Бэкхёна говорил о непростом характере. Это был не кроткий нежный цветочек. Особенно, если брать в расчёт, что омега рос вместе с братом-близнецом, который учил его военному искусству и оттачивал своё мастерство вместе с ним. Чанёль, кажется, слишком долго задержал свой взор на виновнике турнира, раз ощутил несильный отрезвляющий толчок со стороны брата. Он перевёл свой взгляд на Бэгиля, которому, судя по сведённым к переносице медного цвета бровям, явно были не по нраву такие пристальные разглядывания постороннего альфы. Чанёль чувствовал мощь другого самца в Бэгиле, альфу, но при этом тот не выглядел солдатом, воином: светло-каштановые прямые волосы до плеч, кожа более тёмная, нежели у брата, кричащая о том, что юноша не брезгует солнечными ваннами и тренировками без рубахи, при этом чувственная линия губ, длинные, пушистые ресницы, и слишком тонкая талия. Если бы они встретились сегодня впервые, то Чанёль первым делом подумал бы, что Бэгиль — бета, а не альфа. Но они пересекались в юном возрасте, и уже тогда Чанёль понял, что с этим парнишкой шутки плохи, не стоит недооценивать его силу. Как, впрочем, и его брата-омегу. Чанёль смел предположить, что, возможно, эти двое до этого момента вместе «точили железо» на уроках военного искусства.  
  
— Мы ждали вас с морского горизонта, — хозяин здешних земель и учредитель турнира приветливо сжал братьев поочерёдно в своих крепких объятиях.  
  
Борода Валя щекотнула шею Чанёля. Он ощутил на своей спине очередную порцию завистливых испепеляющих взглядов других участников турнира, которые враз затихли и, кажется, даже задержали дыхание, чтобы не пропустить ни одного слова из уст Валя.  
  
— У нас было незавершённое дело в Ульфвиле, — пробасил Чанёль и выдал короткий кивок в качестве приветствия.  
  
— Очередные подвиги, о которых я был бы не против послушать за столом с кубком медовухи? — хмыкнул конунг.  
  
— Это не для посторонних ушей, благородный и достопочтенный Валь, — скосил взгляд на стоящих рядом с ними участников турнира. И его учредитель всё тут же понял, при этом решил как-то разрядить накалившееся напряжение, которое чувствовалось не только со стороны приехавших на поединок альф, но и шедшее от его сыновей.  
  
— Но я вам практически родственник, — лукаво подмигнул мужчина, похлопав по плечу Чанлейва, отчего тот немного напрягся, но тут же учтиво улыбнулся.  
  
— Конечно, — почти синхронно кивнули братья тому, оставляя у входа в палату своё оружие. Таковы были правила — в чужой дом с мечом не входить. Слуги следили за тем, чтобы никто не дотрагивался до оружия чужого рода, это считалось осквернением их имени и неуважительным отношением.  
  
Многие завидовали сыновьям Бьёрна и такой предрасположенности местного конунга. Это было неоспоримым преимуществом альф, претендовавших на место мужа Бэкхёна. Чанёль с братом в детстве были отданы на воспитание дяде Валя, который несколько лет назад пал в битве в очередном походе на Портленд. Тогда близнецы пребывали в морском плаванье и навещали дальнюю родню на острове Мейнленд. Чанёлю пришлось раньше закончить обучение у Сигрида, когда недалеко у земли его отца начались набеги жадного до территорий ярла Рагнара. У него была смешанная кровь бургунда, гунна и норманна, отсюда ему передалось желание владеть большей территорией и утвердить своё могущество посредством воины, а не мирным путём. Король без особого восторга воспринимал такой взгляд на политику, но делал вид, что не замечает, пока действия Рагнара не выходили за рамки допустимого. Знать и рабы не жаловались, значит, и он тоже не должен тыкать указательным пальцем в грудь вождя.  
  
Конунг попросил следовать за ним, окруженный прислугой и желающими не пропустить мимо уха ни одного слова из уст мужчины во время диалога с пришедшими позже остальных альфами-близнецами. Чанлейв продолжал нервно поглядывать по сторонам и хмуриться, когда случайно встречался взглядом с Бэгилем, чьё лицо отзеркалило настороженность и пасмурность старшего из сыновей Бьёрна.  
  
В палате царил гомон, яблоку было негде упасть от количества приехавших на турнир мужей со всех обширных норманнских земель. Здесь были даже чужестранцы, пытающиеся похвалиться своим блестящим оружием. Семейство Чанёля было далеко не бедным, но братья придерживались мнения, что не всегда оружие, сияющее больше остальных, приносило победу и могло защитить своего владельца. Это также могло относится к людям: не всё прекрасное снаружи — прекрасно внутри. Даже спелый, привлекающий внимание и кажущийся сочным и вкусным плод может отказаться червивым.  
  
Тусклый дребезжащий огонь факелов создавал атмосферу загадочности, будто в зале вскоре начнётся некое таинство, очевидцами которого могли стать только избранные.  
  
Омегам по правилам отвели отдельный стол, чуть поодаль, рядом со стеной, завешанной алым гобеленом с изображением герба рода конунга Валя. Чувствовалось насколько Бэкхён хотел вырваться из компании альф и побеседовать с более желаемыми собеседниками. Он то и дело кусал губы и поглядывал на компанию тихо переговаривающихся женщин и мужчин, окруживших его пустующий стул.  
  
— Крайне рад, что оба сына Бьёрна решили посостязаться за расположен моего сына, — рыкнул на парня Валь и слегка подтолкнул к близнецам, чтобы те вспомнили знакомого из прошлого. — Бэкхён, поприветствуй должным образом наших долгожданных уважаемых гостей с Севера.  
  
Юноша нехотя кротко склонил голову перед Чанёлем с братом. Альфа заметил, как поджалась подрагивающая явно не от восторга нижняя губа омеги. Это вызывало лёгкое недоумение. Чанёль и словом не обмолвился, а уже успел чем-то не угодить сыну Валя.  
  
— Приветствую вас в наших землях, о уважаемые сыны Бьёрна, — на мгновение омега отвесил повторно поклон, а Чанёль еле удержался, чтобы не фыркнуть от театральности сего действия.  
  
Похоже, Бэкхён не торопился выходить замуж, и эта шумиха изрядно раздражала. Альфа мог его понять, его мать тоже рассказывала о том, как его отец отвоевал на подобном состязании право быть с ней. Этот омега был достоин моря крови и боли, которой пришлось бы натерпеться за право обладать им. Чанёль сузил глаза, пытаясь сосчитать длинные чёрные ресницы Бэкхёна. Он хотел запомнить каждую деталь и частичку этого восхитительного омеги. Нос пытался разложить воздух на составляющие различных запахов и выискать среди них один, исходящий от стоящего перед ним омеги. Но что-то препятствовало. Как невидимая стена, выстроенная перед молчаливым омегой. Пальцы Бэкхёна, слишком женственные, тонкие, длинные, хрупкие, заставляли думать о непристойностях. Чанёль словил себя на мысли, что хотел бы пройтись по подушечкам языком, распробовать их вкус, зайти немного дальше, делая влажными и скользкими, словно изнывающий желанием омега во время периода, который альфа назвал «горячкой разума». В гон или течку все мысли будто застилало туманом, а тело покрывалось испариной, требуя прикосновений и ласки. Интересно, каким бывал Бэкхён в такие дни? Оставалась ли его невозмутимость при нём или он медленно сдавался, скуля от поражения? Пора было Чанёлю перестать думать о подобном, иначе от него будет разить неприкрытым вожделением. Отправляясь сюда, он не думал, что омега, на руку и сердце которой претендовал его брат, сумеет заинтересовать его и пробудить звериные инстинкты. Его внутренний зверь давно рычал и возбуждёно мотал хвостом, умоляя уткнуться носом в шею омеги и с жаром поглощать через нос его запах, пока он не впитается и не перемешается с запахом альфы. Раньше Чанёль не замечал Бэкхёна, в его глазах он был просто крайне надоедливым мальчишкой, сующим свой любопытный нос куда не следовало бы. Однажды он без спроса взял меч Чанёля, попробовал повторить движения, которые показывал учитель, но чуть не оттяпал себе полруки, размахивая тяжёлым оружием и не в состоянии контролировать его линии направления. Чанёль выхватил меч и ещё нарычал на несносное белобрысое дитя. Тот, к его удивлению, не пожаловался отцу на такое отношение к знати, но после всегда кидал в сторону Чанёля обиженные взгляды. Хотя должен был поблагодарить. Если бы он вовремя не поспел, то сейчас бы принимающие участие в турнире альфы боролись бы за однорукого омегу. Может, именно это происшествие и оставило свой след в памяти юноши, поэтому он не желал даже самое незначительное: заглянуть в глаза Чанёлю.  
  
— Бэкхён, ты не пожелал нашим гостям удачи в бою, — подметил раздосадованный столь неприветливым поведением Валь. — Прошу простить моего сына, ему непривычна вся эта кутерьма вокруг него и от этого он стал немного невежественным.  
  
— Что Вы, высокоуважаемый Валь, Ваш сын ни коим образом не задел нашей гордости, — поспешно изрёк Чанлейв, когда его брат не торопился с ответом и хмуро продолжал разглядывать отблески факелов в золотистых волосах Бэкхёна.  
  
— В любом случае, я бы желал породниться с вашим родом. Я наслышан и восхищён вашими подвигами. Конечно, рано говорить, но я уверен, что при смешении нашей крови, на свет появятся красивые детки, — улыбнулся Валь и в уголках его глаз появились маленькие сладки морщинок. Годы брали своё, мужчина старел и мечтал о внуках, продолжении своего рода.  
  
От его слов Бэкхён заметно вздрогнул и сильнее вцепился зубами в нежную плоть нижней губы. По всей видимости, омегу не прельщала такая тема и загадывание на будущее. Он явно не был в восторге от того, что его отец подталкивает его и склоняет к решению в пользу этих альф.  
  
Его брат тоже, будто учуял зловоние, скривил рот и наморщил нос. Он проводил Бэкхёна к другим омегам. Чанёль заметил, что близнецы о чём-то коротко перешепнулись, постарался уловить фрагменты речи, но ему не дал Чанлейв, выдохнув в ухо укорительное «Перестань пожирать его столь заметно».  
  
Валь ещё раз извинился за поведение сына, пожаловавшись, что со смерти матери Бэкхён стал более замкнутым и крайне несговорчивым. И это открытие о кончине жены конунга стало сущим удивлением и изрядно ошеломило близнецов. Они не знали об этом. До земель Бьёрна не доходили подобные новости. Чанёль осознавал, насколько невежественно задавать мужчине вопросы о супруге, поэтому решил выяснить о причине смерти Хлив у приезжих или здешних рабов. Сыновья Валя вряд ли окажут ему подобную любезность. Они не выглядели приветливыми и заинтересованными в предстоящем турнире, больше взволнованными. Как позже сказал Чанёлю их отец, Бэгиль хотел участвовать тоже, защитить честь брата и найти действительно достойного супруга своему брату, но ему запретили.  
  
— Довольно в нашей семье смертей, — чувствовалось, насколько Валь был подавлен кончиной супруги. — Бэгиль ещё слишком молод, он не совсем понимает, на что обрекает себя.  
  
— Здесь все настроены крайне решительно и рассчитывают на победу, — согласился Чанлейв, усаживаясь на своё место рядом с до сих пор стоящим братом, который пытался поймать краем глаза белокурую макушку Бэкхёна, потерявшуюся среди голов омег за другим столом.  
  
Он так и не понял, как именно пах молодой человек, подходили ли они друг другу. Когда он почувствовал на себе чужой взгляд, то повёл головой налево и заметил насупившегося Бэкхёна, брови которого были всё также сведены к переносице.  
  
«Отчего такое отношение? Я ведь даже и слова тебе не произнёс, омега?» — Чанёль старался мысленно передать взглядом своё недоумение Бэкхёну, но тот, словно махнул рукой, не дав сообщению достигнуть адресата, отвёл глаза в сторону и удостоил своим взглядом тарелку с супом, дуя на похлебку в костяной ложке и демонстрируя чёткий контур верхней губы, похожей на искусно созданный лук Улля, сына Тора. Чанёль сглотнул. Странно, он не привык нервничать из-за омег, но Бэкхён заставил его испытать именно это непривычное чувство. Все в палате сняли верхнюю одежду, но омега продолжал оставаться в своей изумрудной мантии. Неужели боялся, что тогда всё время будет находиться под пристальными взглядами альф? Но Чанёль был рад такому выбору Бэкхёна. Чем меньше открытых участков кожи для других, тем больше достанется для того, кого выберет этот омега.  
  
В стороне стола, где в центре восседал конунг, принимающий в своей усадьбе гостей, стены украшали разноцветные щиты, придающие убранству воинственный, торжественный вид. Вся обстановка словно кричала о том, что внутри залы находились отважные и бесстрашные воины. Вскоре начнётся турнир и их ряды начнут редеть. Растоптанные и пристыженные поражением альфы отправятся в свои земли.  
  
— Чанёль? — обратился к нему вопрошающе конунг, указав на место и явно приглашая расположиться рядом с ним, по правую руку, что позволялось исключительно тем, кому безоговорочно доверял и кого уважал и чтил хозяин усадьбы.  
  
Чанёль выдал благодарную улыбку и поспешно сел рядом со своей тарелкой, поставленной на красное сукно, и вгляделся в вырезанные на ней руны и имя Вальгалла. Всё настраивало на боевой лад и даровало волю к победе. Но её и так было у Чанёля не занимать. Он нашёл причину, по которой захотел победить любой ценой. Брак — не тяжёлое бремя, особенно, когда в пару достаётся такая красота, которую любо-дорого привезти и показать в отчем доме.  
  
Стол был усыпан яствами, от которых текли слюнки: сушёная рыба, мясо конины и ветчина, каши, хлеб, супы, сыры, капуста. Из напитков подавали молоко, воду, пиво. Даже сладковатую медовуху, успевшую заструиться по бородам и шеям приглашённых альф, которую столь редко удавалось испить близнецам. Может, именно глядя на других, Чанлейв не спешил притронуться к рогу с этим напитком.  
  
Чанёль с Чанлейвом не привыкли видеть столько блюд одновременно. Они всегда довольствовались малым: куском вяленого мяса или жаренным на костре зайцем, если повезёт, диким кабаном, да флягой воды. Их мать, Эрна, была мудрой женщиной и частенько говорила, что тот, кто умеет обходиться без многого и быть благодарным за то, что имеет — поистине богат и обладает внутренним спокойствием. С годами молодые люди убедились в этом, пока пребывали в походах и защищали свои и земли своих соратников.  
  
Сколько бы Валь ни пытался вывести близнецов на разговор касательно того, чем же столь секретным они занимались в горах в Ульфвиле, те не поддавались и ловко обходили все уловки. Чанлейв попытался перевести ход разговора в другое русло, рассказал о небольшой деревеньке, где ткали самые красивые рубахи и изготавливали изумительные украшения из серебра. Даже стойкий до этого момента Бэгиль настолько заслушался, что не заметил, как его рот распахнулся, завороженный описаниями. Что говорить, Чанлейв всегда был мастером слова и умел заинтересовать собеседника. Чанёль с родителями неоднократно попадали под его чары, когда тот, набедокурив, пытался избежать наказания и погрузить родных в свои истории.  
  
Тонкий слух Чанёля сумел уловить чужой тихий разговор в самом дальнем краю стола. Он знал этих двух воинов. И они были ему крайне неприятны. Норманны славились своим проявлением уважения к омегам, не только к женщинам, и к врагам, умели проявить сострадание или слабость, когда этого требовала ситуация, но не Менхоль и Вайхель. Они считали, что более крупная рыба должна поедать мелкую рыбешку.  
  
Альфа прислушался.  
  
— Это правда, что сыновья Бьёрна из редких? Тех, кто может превращаться полностью в волков?  
  
— Да, их мать снежная волчица, а шкуры этих двоих, если верить слухам, отливают серебром.  
  
— Серебряные волки? — присвистнул Вайхель, погладив рыжую бороду. — Неверотно! Их стоит опасаться. Они достойные и сильные соперники.  
  
— Возможно, не стоит и пытаться победить, они уже победители, если хотя бы часть слухов о них правдива.  
  
— Я бы посмотрел, как бы брат проливал кровь своего брата в финале турнира.  
  
— Такие не воюют друг против друга. Побеждает первый по старшенству.  
  
— Значит, Чанёль?  
  
— Скорее всего. И я видел его взгляд на господского сыночка.  
  
— Какой уважающий себя ярл и альфа не захочет его? — разразился хохотом Вайхель.  
  
— Да, приз слишком желанен, чтобы отдавать его без боя, — согласился Менхоль и облизнулся, вспомнив образ встречающего его Бэкхёна. — Такую сладкую омежку я бы долго не выпускал из койки.  
  
«Они не достойны Бэкхёна» — первое, о чём подумал Чанёль. А после возникло стойкое желание вцепиться волчьими клыками обоим мужчинам в шеи, вырвать кусок, чтобы их губы больше не имели наглости порочить омегу. Он не имел права на такое поведение, защищать честь Бэкхёна, но его волк урчал, отзывался на имя сына Валя, заранее определив, что он его и больше ничей. Трудно придётся Чанёлю, если Бэкхён выберет другого. Турнир ещё не начался, а альфа уже строил какие-то планы. Он даже не нравился Бэкхёну, судя по его реакции.  
  
Чанёль вновь нашёл глазами стол омег, где боком к нему, склонившись над своей тарелкой, сидел Бэкхён. Внезапно спина юноши выпрямилась, волосы вновь заструились золотыми волнами по плечам. Шепнув что-то омегам, тот отодвинул стул и, огибая его, устремился шустрой плывущей походкой в сторону южного входа.  
  
Уходить одному без сопровождения, даже господскому сыну — опасно. Возможно, именно поэтому Чанёль решил предпринять меры, или потому что хотел получить ответ на мучавший его всё это время вопрос.  
  
Под предлогом того, что ему необходимо промыть руки, Чанёль встал из-за стола и направился в сторону железного чана с водой, расположенного в соседнем помещении рядом с кухонной комнатой, где рабы конунга готовили еду на состоявшийся пир по случаю приезда воинов. Найти сына Валя не составило труда: его развивающаяся зелёная мантия на стройном теле была ярким пятном.  
  
Бэкхён стоял и не спеша промывал водой руки. Подошедший к нему со спины Чанёль вновь залюбовался этими изящными пальцами и подумал, как бы на них смотрелось кольцо, подаренное ему отцом, когда у молодого человека прорезался первый зуб. Драгоценность их семейства на не менее прекрасном юноше, способном затмить даже свет звёзд.  
  
— Погоди, сын Валя, — омега, не ожидавший услышать бас на расстоянии ладони от своего уха, испугано вздрогнул и оглянулся. Чанёль в очередной раз восхищённо отметил, как Бэкхёну удавалось держать себя в руках и не подавать вида, был ли он взволнован, насторожен или напуган.  
  
Наконец Чанёль смог уловить его тонкий аромат. Он не был чрезмерно приторно-сладким, хотя сладкая нотка присутствовала, немного цветочный, но больше лесной, свежий, душистый. Именно запах омеги его озадачил, все слова затихали в горле, а немного расширенные глаза неподвижно взирали на сына Валя. Бэкхён решил воспользоваться повисшей паузой, чтобы тихо улизнуть, но альфа успел очнуться и загородить спиной проход.  
  
— Я только хочу понять, чем заслужил твою немилость?  
  
— Дело не в тебе, — немного погодя процедил сквозь зубы юноша, не прекращая попыток обойти Чанёля. Но это оказалось бесполезным, помимо прочего, альфа нечаянно наступил на низ мантии сына Валя, и тут же извинился, хотя вина лежала исключительно на омеге, который никак не хотел с ним поговорить и мельтешил перед глазами.  
  
— Бэкхён, — Чанёль впервые за долгое время вновь обратился к парню по имени, хотя это было возмутительно невежественно. Его голос прозвучал с лёгкой хрипотцой, растягивая слоги, будто дегустируя их звучание на языке, как сочный кусок жаренного мяса. — Мы знакомы с детства, и я умею отличить, когда ты правдив или пытаешься слукавить.  
  
— Был бы ты в восторге, если бы тебя решили выдать замуж за какого-то неотёсанного мужлана? — наконец рассерженно произнёс Бэкхён, поделившись тем, что заставляло его целый день злиться, пока ему приходилось держать учтивую улыбку, встречая каждого незнакомого ему альфу и видя одну лишь похоть в их глазах.  
  
— В моих землях считают, что такого рода поединки могут помочь омеге определиться с тем, кто достоин стать его мужем, оберегать его и их будущую семью. Как, по-твоему, может защитить дорогих ему людей альфа при нападении врага, если не способен противостоять даже одному? — поинтересовался Чанёль, про себя отмечая легкий малиновый румянец на щеках юноши и то, что даже злость шла ему к лицу. Поистине очаровательное создание! И как только Чанёль был настолько слеп, что не заметил этого десять лет назад. Тогда бы Валю не пришлось подыскивать супруга своему сыну. Чанёль одарил бы его всем: мехами, драгоценностями, скотом, утварью, — чтобы обручиться с Бэкхёном. Эта странная тяга к нему сводило его с ума, полностью обезоруживала. Чанёль не был обделён вниманием и выказыванием интереса со стороны омег. Впервые ему приходилось добиваться кого-то. Самое весёлое, что теперь речь шла о том, кого он в подростковом возрасте называл «недорослем и хилячком», в ком и не пытался разглядеть омегу, желанного и любимого, хотя порой его инстинкты подталкивали его защищать мальчишку. А, может, это было чувством ответственности и долга перед Валем и его дядей? Ведь он давал своё обещание присматривать за сыновьями конунга в его отсутствие.  
  
— То есть омеги должны жить под гнётом тирана? — очнувшись, услышал вопрос Чанёль.  
  
— Ты преувеличиваешь, — помотал головой, не соглашаясь с ним, альфа, но понял, что омеги многого боялись, ведь его мама тоже была омегой. — Я говорил не об этом. Просто представь себе: ты влюбляешься в человека, делишь с ним постель, рожаешь детей, а после приходит враг. Твой муж заслоняет вас с детьми, но от первого же замаха вражеского меча падает при смерти на землю или трусливо спасает свою шкуру, осознавая, что не способен спасти омегу и детей. Тебя в лучшем случае убивают, в худшем — насилуют, детей продают в качестве рабов или оставляют при себе, воспитывая альф и бет как будущих берсерков или омег, обучая ублажать мужей. Тебя также отдают в рабство, пока не высосут все жизненные соки. Ты такой судьбы себе желаешь? Мне нравится твой нрав, но гордость и неприступность порой оборачиваются в глупость и недальновидность.  
  
Бэкхён явно оскорбился на последнее замечание Чанёля.Альфа видел, как его лицо приобрело нежно-пунцовый оттенок от нахлынувшего возмущения.  
  
— Я не вижу особой разницы: подвергаться насилию со стороны мужа—деспота или оказаться в руках врага, — он гордо задрал подбородок, но это все равно не дало ему возможности поравняться с Чанёлем, и это явно злило Бэкхёна ещё больше, но он продолжал не подавить вида. Только в его глазах вспыхивали зловещие искорки.  
  
— В моих руках ты бы вряд ли ощущал себя ущемлённым и неудовлетворённым, — Чанёль вновь жадно втянул запах стоящего перед ним омеги, вконец убедившись, что в тинге выйдет победителем, одолев всех. Этот запах успокаивал и одновременно раззадоривал его волка. Пока что он не мог говорить о влюблённости, но однозначно был покорён этим омегой, даже восхищён. А это уже тропинка в правильном направлении.  
  
— Не стоит мечтать о том, что маловероятно, — с гордо поднятой головой наконец Бэкхёну удалось пройти мимо Чанёля, сомкнув в руках до побелевших костяшек шёлк мантии.  
  
Хотел бы Чанёль в тот момент знать, о чём думал омега, и как он мог исправить такое положение вещей. Но приходилось лишь проводить стройный стан глазами.  
  
Он вернулся за стол крайне задумчивым и больше не пытался украдкой взглянуть на Бэкхёна. Если тому было столь неуютно от его взглядов, то он не станет создавать ситуацию, при которой Бэкхён чувствовал бы себя не в своей тарелке. Тем более, если со своими «пожирающими», как сказал его брат, взглядами, он ничем не отличался от Менхоля и Вайхеля.  


***

  
  
Бэкхён переглянулся с братом и, заметив вопросительный взгляд и кивок в сторону Чанёля с немым вопросом «Мне стоит беспокоиться?», помотал головой. Его и так слишком опекали. Он лишился остатка своей крохотной свободы с приездом этих вонючих альф. Пока что он любил уважал только двоих: отца и брата, а в других видел лишь опасность.  
  
Он впервые обмолвился с сыном Бьёрна парой слов со дня его ухода из дома Сигрида во время обучения военному искусству. Больше он не видел сыновей Бьёрна. Когда же они с братом и отцом почтили дом ярла своим визитом, то Чанёль с Чанлейвом не присутствовали на пиру. А до этого Бэкхён ощущал странное волнение от предстоящей встречи и насколько сильно был раздосадован, когда по приезду узнал, что они с Чанёлем не встретятся, что братья в данный момент находились в заморских землях. Он всего лишь хотел посмотреть в лицо того, кто его не замечал или постоянно сетовал на него, и увидеть его реакцию на то, каким омега вырос, оставив мальчишескую несуразность в прошлом. Конечно, он был доволен, когда почувствовал заинтересованность альфы. Впервые он осознал, что сможет проучить его за былые обиды. И от этой мысли приятно горячило кровь и теплело в области груди.  
  
Чанёль умел красиво говорить, но слова всегда оставались простыми словами. Бэкхёну многие альфы обещали звезду с неба, холить, лелеять, уважать, но он знал, что в первую очередь они думали исключительно о своём благополучии и о желании овладеть телом привлекательного омеги.  
  
Первобытные дикие инстинкты — вот что, по мнению Бэкхёна, движет этими мужланами, решившими потешить своё эго за счёт этого турнира и победы. Он осознавал, насколько желаемым трофеем был. Земли его отца богаты и плодородны, его отец — сын любимого брата короля страны. Он ненавидел устои и традиции, но обожал своего отца и восхищался им, а тот любил их с Бэгилем мать и не делил ложе ни с одной рабыней. А вот отец этого настойчивого альфы, рядом с которым Бэкхёну было не по себе, не брезговал ночами проводить время в чужих объятиях. Он не приемлел такие взгляды на отношения. Муж должен быть верен только одному, тому, кого он избрал в свои супруги, кому дал клятву перед духами и богами. Отец Чанёля этим не отличался, и вряд ли привил единолюбство сыновьям.

**Author's Note:**

> * хутор – отдельная усадьба, участок земли, доставшейся при разделении земель страны («аллод» или «аллодиум»), хозяина таких земель называли «одальбонд» или «бонд») **гои – 5 из 6 промежутков зимней половины года, приблизительно с середины февраля по середину марта.  
> *** Бохуслан – «Божественная земля».  
> **** Вейцле – пир по случаю приезда приглашённого конунга, обязательная, так называемая, «съестная подать».


End file.
